Ealdremen
Ealdremen is an expansive spiral galaxy of numerous solar systems; the primary one of interest is also called Ealdremen. Inhabitants of the Ealdremen System tend to coloquially use the term "galaxy" as indicating "the rest of the solar system," as they are unaware of existing life in other solar systems. God's Path Arm Ealdremen System The Ealdremen System has a single sun, called Topple-King, five habitable planets (Raljikka, Estvoled, Gerualdi, Beyne, and Sigzlor) and a host of uninhabitable ones that orbit it. The planet Mioura, once considered habitable and still technically livable in some regards, has not been considered a proper planet since its destruction. The Ealdremen System is located within one of the galaxy's spiral arms. This spiral arm is called God's Path Arm in Standard Kylian -- both due to the presence of gods in the Ealdremen System and also because new stars are still likely forming in this arm, making it one of the most luminous parts of the galaxy. Mimorneo System The Mimorneo System is one of the closest to the Ealdremen System, and it is therefore the most well-known of other Ealdremen systems. Located in the same spiral arm as the Ealdremen System, Mimorneo's vibrant stars can be seen in various constellations from Ealdremen planets, particularly with powerful telescopes. However, it seems to lack any formed planets and is mostly stars and nebulae, never mind intelligent life. Nonetheless, it is the subject of much speculation, especially in the realms of science-fiction where mysterious invaders are often from undocumented parts of Mimorneo. Sacangun System The Sacangun System is more difficult to see in the night sky and from stellar readings than the Mimorneo System despite its similar relative closeness to the Ealdremen System. Sacangun is an odd system with curiously old stars -- an oddity amid the bright, young stars of the systems located in God's Path Arm. It has been theorized that Sacangun is closer in age to the more ancient stars at the center of the galaxy than its neighbors. Because of its older age, Sacangun is less standout than Mimorneo and can easily be mistaken for a solitary, larger star as opposed to a system in its own right. Like Mimorneo, there do not seem to be any planets capable of supporting life in the Sacangun System. Ealdremen-Fiell System Ninefold System Consisting of layered demiplanes of existence, the Ninefold System has a great many scholars and adventurers that are produced by the sheer amount of divination Chrono throughout the plane they occupy. It is common for the Ninefold System's inhabitants to feel the burden of an unknowable question imposed upon them through divination, which they feel compelled to solve by any means necessary, be it through distant observation or abandoning their homes to uncover the truths they seek. The premonitions and dreams of the Ninefold System can be powerful beyond measure -- sometimes guiding those burdened by them towards dark paths that contain horrible truths of not only their own system, but Ealdremen itself. Dremcynd System Gyrntorn System Naedhama System Cerebrum Central Oathfate System Oathbreak System Oathfiell System Dreampoint System At the center of every galaxy lies a black hole, a halo of stars surrounding it on every side as it draws everything ever closer to its grasp. Remember that. Dreamless Peace System Starflow System Consisting not of planets, but of enormous water clouds, the Starflow System may appear to be like an ocean that surrounds a dead star. This solar system is older than the vast majority of Ealdremen's systems, having already been considered in decline when the likes of the Ealdremen System, Sacangun System, or Ninefold System were just beginning. Lost relics from the dead worlds lay trapped in the waters of Starflow, inspiring the Starflow's most ambitious to someday recreate the old world's miraculous inventions that could traverse not only oceans, but stars as well. Sovereignty of the Raashjin Spiral Arm Heavens' Fog Systems Unlike most star systems, where the geography and shape of the systems are accidents of creation and evolution, the Heavens' Fog Systems have been rearranged numerous times according to the will of the Raashjin, the ruling sovereignty. The Raashjin mold their solar systems to suit their needs or desires, even going so far as to exile planets their enemies reside upon to the farthest reaches of space, where they eventually become uninhabitable. As such, the Heavens' Fog Systems bear constellations crafted according to the Raashjin's myths and legends; rather than create stories from stars, the Raashjin create stars to tell their own stories. Kolgnar ond Edtol System Eetocuatl Arm Ealdorlege System Isolated from other solar systems, the Ealdorlege System's astronomy is most notable for having the most colossal gas giants of the entire galaxy, seemingly at the expense of habitable planets throughout the rest of it. Ealdorlege planets are distant from their sun, rendering it impossible for them to sustain any life. Instead, the Ealdorlege natives steal pieces of gods' corpses from throughout the galaxy and return them to their home, where those pieces are stitched together to create monstrous, planetoid-sized corpses that can sustain the disparate people of Ealdorlege. Valasken System Braskendell Arm Eorthlígn System Castaways System The Castaways System is a series of planets that are close to lifeless, not even having any sustainable sources of Chrono to the point of being considered magically inert. In lieu of magic, its inhabitants manifest their will upon the planets through psionic powers and can temporarily transform their worlds according to their needs. However, these changes are temporary and no substitute for a truly living world, especially as the Castaways themselves compete for limited resources. Amygdian Arm Heonfix System The Heonfix System is located distantly from Ealdremen System and all of God's Path Arm, instead in another spiral arm entirely. It remains unknown to the Ealdremen System's inhabitants, as it is so far that only the most dedicated of astronomers have even heard of stellar readings from it. Due to its location, it can be assumed that new stars are forming within Heonfix -- though perhaps at a higher rate than they should be, even considering the young age of that part of the galaxy. Ceaftgastum System Byrdod System Randbrim System Olocomael System Edge of the Halo Andaende System Béotunoerra System Imagination of the Spark System The planets of the Imagination of the Spark System long ago became unfit for life; as a result, the inhabitants of this system instead occupy a perfectly idyllic virtual reality far away from any thoughts of the horrors in the outside world. Criminals are exiled to reality and forced to toil on the system structure that makes this virtual reality possible, maintaining a delicate cycle of atonement and escapism. Those that manage to earn back admittance into the virtual reality never seek to return to the real world, as it is so fraught with death and other terrors they never had to face within the dreaming world of virtual reality. Arc of Velatos System Aefena System One Star System Trapped in a perpetual cycle of certain interlocked periods of time, the One Star System constantly relives the same stretches of time over and over again until time seems to arbitrarily advance, only to stall once more and repeat itself. The system has become stagnant and unable to communicate with other systems; its own inhabitants are not normally aware that they are reliving the same block of time, and they do not seem to realize that their darkened skies full of saturated black Chrono are not at all normal for the remainder of Ealdremen. Wanderers' System The Ousted Stars Said to be the feeding grounds for a horrific god called Zanketzi the Ousted Gaze, the Ousted Stars are as nightmarish as their namesake. These darkened world have no sun to give them light, instead relying on the glow of massive chains that bind them together and offer their only chance at spotting the Ousted Gaze before the god reaches them. How anyone survives within the Ousted Stars is unknown -- even the greatest minds of the Ninefold System are baffled as to how the Ousted Stars' lifeforms have not yet gone extinct. The Imprisoned Stars The Lost Stars Category:Galaxies Category:No Spoilers